Number 9
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: Apakah arti nomor 9 bagi Kazune? . Penasaran? RnR please :D


Hallloooo minna-san w

Kali ini Flaesy bawain Fic oneshot :3 . Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kalimat yang ada di novel Summer in Seol w , novel ini adalah salah satu Novel Fav Flaesy w.

Dan sepertinya genrenya tidak cocok ya? jika ada yang tahu genre yang cocok, mohon beritempe(?) Flaesy ya ^w^.

Gomennasai kalau ini Fic gaje abis, hancur, kekanakan, dsb TTATT . karena Flaesy menulis sesuai yang dikatakan otak(?).

Okelah langsung aja... Number 9 ~ ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Number 9 © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Number 9 ~**

* * *

Seperti biasa Kediaman Kujyou pada hari minggu begitu sepi. Karena anggota keluarga Kujyou hanya melakukan aktivitas yang santai seperti menonton drama di televisi, yang sedang dilakukan oleh kembaran Kujyou Kazune yang tak lain adalah Kujyou Kazusa.

Kazusa memang sangat menyukai drama-drama percintaan, karena menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan seumurannya.

Di televisi sekarang memperlihatkan adegan laki-laki yang akan menelpon kekasihnya. "Aku yakin dia menekan nombor 1 untuk menelphone kekasihnya," gumam Kazusa yang sudah sering melihat drama percintaan.

Dan benar saja! Memang dalam drama percintaan sepasang kekasih akan menempatkan nomor kekasih mereka pada panggilan cepat 1. Dalam pemikiran Kazusa, jika mereka memasukkan nombor kekasihnya pada panggilan cepat selain nombor 1, orang tersebut tidak benar-benar menyukai atau mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Bersambung," ucap Kazusa saat melihat drama yang dia tonton menampilkan tulisan 'To be Continued'.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"gumam Kazusa yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, biasanya dia akan mengobrol dengan Himeka. Tapi Himeka sedang pergi ke rumah Miyon untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Tiba-tiba kakak kembaranya datang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kazusa cemberut, karena dia iri pada Kazune yang selalu bisa berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya –Karin –, sedangkan dirinya? Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menghubungi Jin karena Jin adalah artis yang memiliki banyak kegiatan.

Kazune duduk disamping Kazusa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Kazusa mencoba untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di layar ponsel Kazune. dia melihat pesan dari Karin yang ditujukan untuk Kazune. sepertinya Kazune dan Karin sedang bertengkar karena isi pesan Karin seperti ini.

* * *

From : Karin

Aku tahu kalau aku bodoh! tapi kau tak usah meledekku dan memarahiku seperti itu!.

sudahlah! kalau kau hanya ingin memarahiku atau apalah, lebih baik jangan mengirimiku pesan!.

* * *

Kazusa melirik ke Kazune, dan dia melihat Kazune menghela nafas. sepertinya Kazune sangat sabar menghadapi Karin yang seperti itu atau mungkin karena Kazune pasrah?.

Dengan cepat Kazune menekan nombor 9 pada ponselnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian tertera nama Karin dilayar ponsel Kazune. Kazusa mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti pada pemikiran Kazune yang meletakkan nombor Karin pada panggilan cepat 9.

"Nii-chan?"panggil Kazusa pada Kazune yang sedang menelphone Karin.

Kazune memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada Kazusa, yang artinya 'tunggu sebentar'.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kazune menggerutu karena Karin tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Dasar, aku kan hanya ingin dia termotivasi"gerutu Kazune. lalu Kazune menatap Kazusa, "Apa?"tanyanya to the point.

"Ada masalah apa?"tanya Kazusa.

"Bukan masalah serius"ucap Kazune.

"Dan.."Kazusa menggantungkan kalimatnya. sebenarnya dia penasaran, kenapa Kazune meletakkan nombor Karin pada panggilan cepat 9. jika dilihat dari keseringan Kazune dan Karin bertengkar, pemikiran Kazusa tentang seseorang yang memilih nomor panggilan cepat selain nomor 1 untuk kekasihnya, orang itu pasti tidak benar-benar menyukai atau mencintai kekasihnya.

"Dan?"tanya Kazune yang ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Kazusa.

"Dan kenapa Nii-chan memasukkan nomor Karin di panggilan cepat 9? bukannya panggilan cepat 1?"tanya Kazusa.

Kazune mengernyitkan dahi karena pertanyaan Kazusa. "Apakah harus di nomor 1?"

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih selalu meletakkan nomor kekasihnya dipanggilan cepat 1? kenapa Nii-chan malah meletakkannya di nomor 9?"

"Oh itu.."Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahukan aku menyukai permainan bisbol?"tanya Kazune pada Kazusa.

Kazusa mengangguk. "Lalu?"

Kazune tersenyum. "Dalam bisbol ada 9 pemain, kurang satu saja tidak bisa memulai permainan.  
9 artinya lengkap. Kenapa aku menyimpan nomor Karin di nomor 9? Itu karena kalau dia ada, aku baru merasa lengkap. Dia nomor 9ku."

Kazusa menganga karena kagum akan kata-kata Kazune.

Karena merasa Kazusa tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Kazune kembali menekan nomor 9 untuk memanggil Karin, tidak seperti sebelumnya. kali ini Karin mengangkat telpon dari Kazune. "Moshi-moshi.. gomennasai, aku tidak bermaksud..."ucap Kazune sambil berjalan menjauhi Kazusa.

Kazusa kembali bertanya-tanya. Jin akan memasukkan nomornya pada panggilan cepat berapa?

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Minna-san ^w^ , gimana Fic oneshot ini? Gaje ya? itu pasti, hehe.. kalo hancur?, mungkin *pundung*

pokoknya terimakasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini ^w^ . mohon sempatkan untuk mereview ya?

Okelah.. Jaa~


End file.
